1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking systems, such as are used in deep fat frying, using electrical control units. It is especially applicable where a temperature-sensitive probe assembly supplies temperature data to a cooking timing computer for calculation of the appropriate length of cooking cycle based on the sensed temperature and variations in temperature or to some other unit utilizing signals from a temperature-sensitive probe. The probe assembly contains a temperature-sensitive element, such as a thermistor, which delivers electrical signals corresponding to the sensed temperature through electrical leads to the timing computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cooking systems using temperature-sensitive probes and timing computers, it generally is necessary to periodically clean the probes and, over much longer periods, to replace them. Accordingly, the probe assembly and timing computer are made so as to be disconnectible electrically and mechanically from one another.
The connector used to join the probe assembly to the timing computer, however, must maintain good electrical contact if a correct temperature data input is to be supplied to the computer. The temperature-sensitive element in the probe varies its resistance of electrical output with temperature, and any additional resistance arising from poor electrical contact in a connector will alter the calculated cooking time. For example, if poor electrical contact results in a one degree variation in the temperature data input to the computer, and the product being cooked is an average 10 pound load of chicken where the total temperature drop of the cooking medium may be only 10.degree. during the 10 to 15 minute cooking period, the one degree variation in temperature measurement can result in as much as a 10 percent variation of cooking time.
To provide the desired good electrical contact, mating pin and socket connectors held in alignment by mechanically fastening them with a threaded ring are commonly used. Unfortunately, however, there are times when, in removing a probe for cleaning, a worker forgets to mechanically unfasten the connector and, in moving the probe assembly relative to the timing computer, strains or breaks the probe. Known probe connecting arrangements heretofore have been unable to both provide good electrical contact and minimize risks of breakage.